


Don't Say a Word

by Anonymous_Ajax_Junior



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, but a long one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior/pseuds/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior
Summary: Rhett gets lost and finds Link in a compromising situation. Link's not willing to let Rhett just run away with his secret.AU where Rhett and Link haven't met officially prior to this story, and are in high school during the early 2000s.(P.S. I gifted this to Jacular because she's like... nsfw queen and like, I'm a fan, lol.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/gifts).



> I don't know whether to categorize this as underage, Link's 16, and Rhett's 17. Legally they're not so...? Whatever, just enjoy my first smut.
> 
> Also, "Vaseline" not a sponsor.

 

~♥~ 

Link's always been neutral about weekends, his mom works during the weekends so, despite his few friends, he's usually alone. There's not much you can do with your free time when you're alone, and when you've beaten every video game you own, there's  _really_ nothing to do. At times when Link got really bored, it was easy for him to end up in his bed, jacking off. 

Like most weekends, today Link was  _really_ bored. 

It was the easy thing to do when he was bored and alone. Being gay made it better, gave him a couple more options, options he often chose.

Link laid down on his bed, already hard from simply the thoughts he'd conjured up on his way to his room from his living room.

He removed his pants and briefs in one movement, freeing his erection from the tight jeans he'd been wearing. He wasted no time grabbing his cock in his right hand, slowly moving his hand up and down, almost teasing himself. Link continued, slowly getting faster before he paused, momentarily sitting up to unbutton his shirt, grabbing a bottle of Vaseline from his bedside drawer on his way back down to the bed. 

Link moaned, the thought of someone else grabbing the substance for him popping into his head. He opened his mouth, slipping a finger inside, sucking on it briefly before popping the finger out of his mouth, moving it down his body and pressing it to his tight hole eliciting a groan from deep in his throat. Link raised the finger back up, popping the cap off the Vaseline, squirting a small amount onto the tip of his finger, using his other hand to cover the digit completely. 

Link hummed in excitement before bringing the finger back down, pressing on his hole again before slowly pushing in, moaning at the feeling. Slowly Link began to move the finger in and out of his ass, searching for a special bundle of nerves. _Oh._ Link inhaled sharply when he found it, chuckling out a breathy moan. Seconds later Link pulled out his digit, covering a second one in more Vaseline before pushing in again, quicker this time. 

Link moaned at the full feeling, curling his fingers until he hit his prostate again, moving his fingers quickly to repeatedly hit the special spot.

Link continued the motion for a couple more minutes, stroking his penis every so often until he came close to the edge. Link was moments away from release when he heard a sound at his window. He ignored it at first, too concentrated on reaching his release until he heard a different sound, an alarming one, _a gasp_.

Link whipped his head towards his window, his fears being revealed true, at his window was a boy, his age.

Link gasped just as the boy had, and immediately stopped his hands' movements. At that moment he saw the boy drop from his window. Link ran to the window to see the boy running down the street.

Link panicked unsure of what to do, that boy just saw him fingering himself, something straight guys didn't typically do, and Link wasn't _out_ yet. Even if he was he'd still be panicking, that's just humiliating.

Link ran back to his bed and grabbed his jeans, pulling them back on quickly, forgetting his briefs. Before he could think about it too much he decided to follow the kid, who knows what he would do with that kind of information? After pulling on his jeans Link ran down his stairs, nearly tripping in his hurry, he ran to the front door and pulled on his shoes before swiftly grabbing his keys from where they hung next to the door, and dashing outside.

To Link's luck, his bike was still in his front yard from the day before, where he'd left because he was too lazy to put it in his garage. Link pulled his bike off his lawn and hopped on, riding in the direction he'd saw the boy run. Link rode full speed all the way down the street before looking both ways, trying to find which way he'd turned, he saw him on the left, walking now instead of running.  _Gotcha._

Link yelled at the culprit from where he sat on his bike, 40 yards away at most. "HEY!"

The kid turned back, startled, and began running again. Link started riding his bike again, full speed, but still lost him because _apparently,_ the teen was only a house away from his own when he'd found him. Link saw him run inside and slam the door shut.

Link rode up to the house, slower now because no amount of speed that he was physically capable of conjuring would get him through a door. He dropped his bike in the kid's front lawn, realizing there were no cars in the driveway, implying that he was probably home alone. He walked up to the door, looking for a doorbell, there wasn't one so he knocked, probably harder than socially acceptable. 

Link heard a thud come from inside, like whoever was in there got shocked and hit something by accident. He listened a little closer and heard them run up the stairs.  _What are you so scared for? I can't walk through the door._ Link knocked again,  _silence._

Link waited outside the house, with nothing better to do, and a goal at hand. He knocked on the door every minute, counting the seconds in his head.  _Surely he'll get sick of it and answer the door._ Link was out there for another 15 minutes, still doing his repeated knocking until the door finally opened. Link collapsed because he'd been leaning on it, and hit a pair of legs that were standing in front of the doorway.

Link looked up from where he was laying on his back to see a slightly shocked boy, a pretty one at that.  _Dang._

Link stood up quickly, a little embarrassed by his fall, and the events that got him to this point in the first place. Link cleared his throat. "Can I come in?"

The boy nodded shyly. He let Link in, Link took in the surroundings, it was a nice house. He turned around, regaining his determination and looking at the boy until he turned around again after closing the door behind him. 

The boy spoke up. "You're Link, right?" 

"How do you know my name?"

"I think we're in the same science class."

"Oh, yeah. Rhett?"

"Mhm."

"Well... whatever, don't say a word."

"About?"

"What you saw." Link furrowed his eyebrows.

Rhett nodded. Link looked down to see an impressive bulge in Rhett's cargo shorts, raising a question, a theory in his brain.

"What were you doing climbing through my window, in the first place?"

"It was an accident." Rhett's embarrassed face becoming a little hostile.

"How do you accidentally break into someone's house?"

"I wasn't supposed to be breaking in."

"Yeah, no shit?"

"What I meant was, I wasn't trying to break into your house, I meant to go to your neighbor's, I messed up."

"You mean Jason Anderson's house?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"We were just gonna hang out, does it matter?"

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Usually you don't crawl into windows to visit your friend unless you're doing something sketchy, not just 'hanging out'."

Rhett stayed silent, keeping his head down.

"So why were you climbing through the window, drugs?"

"No, never, I'm an athlete, I don't do that crap, I'm not trying to ruin my career."

"There's only one other option I can think of, and I'm sure you won't too fond of it, Mr. _Athlete."_

Rhett looked up, almost scared like Link was getting close. "Sex."

Rhett's face immediately went red, embarrassed, he stuttered to try and deny it. "N-no, I-, no."

"Ha! That's what it is, got you."

"I swear if you tell anyone."

"Good, than we're even."

Link went to make his way to the door, a proud look on his face before he remembered something. He turned back around to see an obviously upset, frustrated Rhett.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Were you going to... handle that,"- he pointed to Rhett's crotch-" with Jason?"

Rhett followed Link's finger to where he was pointing, face turning crimson when he realized that he was still hard.  He stuttered again. "Uh- well, not anymore..."

"You want help?" Link brought himself to the point of no return. Rhett's face shot up, an eager look on his face. "Oh, God, yes."

Rhett lunged toward Link, grabbing him by the waist, and pulling his mouth into his own. Link chuckled into the kiss. "You're eager."

Rhett removed his mouth from him, looking into Link's eyes, a smirk on his face. "You're hot."

Rhett grabbed Link's arm by the wrist and lead him up the stairs to the guest bedroom, pushing him onto the queen size bed, lightly, letting him fall back before crawling on top of him.

Link looked up at Rhett, a smile on his face as he grabbed the sides of Rhett's face and brought him down for another kiss, moaning into it. Link used his elbows to move back so he could sit up again, pushing Rhett down instead. 

Rhett spoke, sounding a little concerned. "I don't bottom."

Link spoke with a sultry voice. "Good, I don't want you to."

Link placed his hands on either side of Rhett's face, hovering above him, knees on either side of Rhett's hips. He leaned forward, forcing his tongue through Rhett's thin lips, pulling a groan from beneath him. He sat down, ass on Rhett's bulge, causing the teen to involuntarily thrust up, making Link giggle. "Not so fast."

Link sat up grabbing Rhett arms and pulling him up with him, so he was resting on his hands, with Link sitting on his shins. Link tugged at Rhett's shirt. "Take this off."

Without hesitation Rhett removed the article of clothing, throwing it into the corner of the room. Link whimpered at the figure in front of him, Rhett's chest was lean and muscular, in Link's eyes, he was perfect. Link slowly pushed Rhett back down, crawling back so his knees were between Rhett's calves, he stopped when he reached his desired destination and pulled his own shirt off, he heard Rhett groan in response, before he sat up quickly, flicking his tongue out at Link's nipple before laying back down balancing on his elbows. Link hummed in appreciation. 

Link laid down between Rhett's legs so Rhett's bulge was in front of his face. He grabbed the band of Rhett's shorts before removing them and placing them on the ground. Link palmed at Rhett's erection, feeling it grow beneath his touch. Link looked up into Rhett's eyes, voice breathy as he spoke. "Wow."

Rhett smirked, proud of himself for having that effect on him. "Impressed?"

Link nodded before moving his mouth over a damp spot in Rhett's briefs, making Rhett moan. Link kissed him through his boxers, outlining his erection with his tongue, before kissing where he assumed the tip was. Rhett whined, "Come on... stop teasing." Link internally chuckled and moved his fingers under the band of Rhett's boxers, quickly pulling them down and immediately taking Rhett into his mouth. "Ah-, fuck."

Link moaned causing a vibration that made Rhett thrust up, it shocked Link, but he adjusted, willing himself not to gag. A few seconds later Link started to bob his head, taking half of Rhett's impressive length into his mouth, he felt Rhett place his hand in his hair, Link took it as encouragement and took Rhett's whole length into his mouth holding it there and swallowing momentarily. "Oh fuck, Link. You're gonna make me cum."

Link whimpered, he was enjoying it, he didn't want to stop, but he wasn't done yet. He bobbed his head a couple more times before sitting up again, leaning forward to place a short kiss to Rhett's lips. "You have any lube?"

"Yeah, in my shorts."

Link got up and grabbed a small container of lube from Rhett's shorts. After removing his own jeans, he moved back onto the bed and opened it, slathering a good amount onto Rhett's cock. 

"You need any prep, Link?"

"Didn't you see what I was up to earlier?"

"Good point." Link sat up and pressed a small portion of lube onto his hole, before straddling Rhett's hips. Rhett spoke. "Ready, baby?"

Link nodded, smiling at the pet name, and moved back, Rhett held his cock in place under Link. Link lowered onto him, gasping when he felt it penetrate. "Oh, god, you're so big."

Link lowered himself until he was sitting on top of Rhett. Link experimentally rocked his hips forward, causing them both to moan. Link started moving up and down moaning with every drop of his hips. Link sped up as best as he could given his position, "Rhett?" He sounded needy. "Can we flip?"

Without a word Rhett sat up and grabbed Link's waist, allowing them to flip over. Rhett slipped back into Link, who now had his legs wrapped around Rhett's waist, pulling him in deeper. "Mm... move. Please."

Rhett took no further instruction and began to thrust into Link, slow and deep pulling desperate whines out of him. Rhett hit Link's prostate and Link let out a loud moan, almost screaming. "Ah! Yeah. Right there, more." Rhett began to thrust faster now, aiming for Link's special spot every time and succeeding. 

Link's brain stopped making coherent thoughts beneath Rhett, his mouth making incomplete sentences. "Yes-, more-, harder-, ah-" Despite that, Link's message was easy to understand and soon enough Rhett was ramming into him mercilessly.

"Ah... you're so tight." Link hummed in response to the praise.

Link made his first coherent sentence in minutes. "Oh, Rhett, I'm so close."

"Me too, baby."

"Come inside of me, fill me up."

"Mm, touch yourself, come with me." Rhett grabbed Link's hand from where it was gripping the headboard and brought it down to Link's arousal, making Link whimper from the contact. Rhett thrusted into Link _hard_ a few more times while Link jerked himself off.

"Ah! Rhett! I'm gonna come!" Rhett grunted in response, spilling into Link as Link came all over their torsos. Rhett thrusted into Link a few more times, riding out his orgasm, while Link continued to jerk his hand, doing the same. 

After a few seconds, Rhett moved out of Link, causing him to whimper at the loss. He flopped down next to Link on the bed. Link turned to face him and grabbed his face placing a quick needy kiss to his mouth. "Thank you, you were so good." Rhett hummed in response. "No problem, anytime."

"Really?"

"I mean... I guess so, why not?"

Link sat up, pulling a tired Rhett up with him.

"Like... fuck buddies?"

Rhett laughed at Link's choice of words. "Yeah, sure."

Link smiled, excited. "You have a phone?"

"Yeah, I'll grab it."

Rhett got up from the bed and walked to his room to grab his phone, he came back and flopped back onto the bed, phone in hand.

"Here."

"'Kay, but first I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Sexually, me or Jason?"

"Why?"

"'Cause you have to pick."

"Why?"

"'Cause if you like him more, be _his_ fuck buddy, if you like me more, be mine. I don't wanna catch anything from Jason. So pick."

Rhett nodded, it wasn't that tough, he didn't know how he'd explain it to Jason, but it'd work itself out. "You."

Link leaned in and kissed Rhett quickly, but passionately. "You really like kissing, don't you?"

"It's part of the benefits." Link joked.

"Fair enough, so what? I just call you when I'm horny?"

"Or vice-versa, yes."

"Perfect."

Link stood up, picked up his clothes and cleaned the cum off their torsos with some tissues Rhett had on the bedside drawer. They got dressed in silenc, before Rhett escorted Link to the door.

"I'll see you around, big guy." Link winked.

"Will do." Rhett groped Link's ass beneath his jeans, making the smaller one yelp. Link swatted at Rhett's chest playfully.

"Don't be a bitch." Link chuckled.

Rhett rolled his eyes jokingly. "Fine... but you make it so tempting."

Link giggled, Rhett was definitely good at the praise. Rhett reached behind Link and opened the door, the sun was almost setting when Link walked out. He walked to his bike, pulling off of Rhett's lawn. Rhett waved from the front door, Link yelled back already riding off of Rhett's property. 

"Bye, Rhett!"

Link grinned like a schoolgirl on his way back home, remembering how boring the day had started.  _What a wonderful turn of events._

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to write this, I love how it turned out.  
> tis pritty dank, no?
> 
> check mi dank Tumblr: @ajax-junior
> 
> By the way, did y'all know that "thrusted" isn't a word? Like... who the fuck? The past tense of "thrust" is "had thrust".  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
